


Diary

by Bunnariacchi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Not Beta Read, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnariacchi/pseuds/Bunnariacchi
Summary: MASSIVE SPOILERS AHEAD.





	Diary

Date: 28 - 04 - 2023

Hey...there?

... I'm not sure how should I begin this??  
May told me it would be therapeutic to write a diary, to write what I think and whatsoever. But I know if she finds this she'll only turn it into an awkard 'growing up’ talk.  
Maybe that's what I need??  
I don't know.

It's been 2 days since we  
Since  
Ugh  
Since I lost Mr Stark.

I can't handle this, it sickens me somewhat that I won't be able to see him again.  
It's...weird, also.  
Because I sometimes forget that he's gone and I think that I'll see him next sunday to meet his daughter.

But, it's not him I'm gonna meet, it's Miss Potts.  
Or should I say Miss Stark?

I should just stop writing now.  
Goodbye, I guess.  
It's awkard.

**Author's Note:**

> I need this maybe as much as Peter does???


End file.
